Fix This
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: After learning of Danny's betrayal, Lindsay struggles to hold herself together. But eventually the dam will break
1. Chapter 1

Note From The Author—Okay, I had to do something along this vein just so I could attempt to get Danny being a complete jackass out of my head so it would bother me even a tiny bit less. It's been in my head since I cried (yes, cried) over it on Wednesday and I was originally going to do an 'everything's going to be perfectly fine' story. Then I realized that much as I would like it the world isn't sunshine and puppies so for some reason this came into my head. I hope you like it; I know its cathartic for me. It's incredibly short and probably a little out of character, but hey.

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of CSI: NY. We all know that the last episode never would have happened the way it did if all of us were in charge.

Lindsay had thought she'd finally gotten it right. She had finally opened herself to all of life's possibilities and she'd let herself take that terrifying plunge. Her mind kept playing back to what she'd told him; I've fallen in love with you. With what she knew now she hated herself for ever having told him. Now she would never know if he had come clean because he really wanted to or just because he pitied her after finding out how she felt.

She wished she could have said that she'd seen it coming, but in this case her skills had abandoned her. Never in a million years would she have thought that Danny would be the one to break and run. He was the man who had flown across the country just to support her, the man who had waited so steadfastly for her to finally be ready. Now all of that was cheapened and she could only think of him as the man who had trusted her so little with his own heart and soul that he'd slept with another woman to make himself feel better rather than turning to Lindsay.

The morning that he told her had been unremarkable up until that point. She had opened her door to leave for her shift and found him standing there and he'd blurted it out, without finesse or an attempt to pad the hurt. Shell shocked, for a moment she could only stand there. Then she had found her courage again, quietly shut and locked the door behind her and left him standing there as she walked away. The message had gotten through loud and clear, and he hadn't tried to say even a word to her since.

For days Lindsay had been holding herself together by bare threads. She did her job and she tried not to think about it. The entire team could tell something was wrong, and even without the full details they were all perfectly aware of the cause. Each time they asked if she was okay she told them she was and moved on as the others shared concerned looks over her head. She wouldn't allow herself to break down; but deep down she knew it was only a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer.

That day came sooner than she thought. Lindsay was working on a case with Stella and Flack, and after a particularly intense interrogation she felt wrecked and dangerously close to the edge. When the suspect was led out she felt suddenly shaky; she stood and leaned against the table, her hands pressed flat against the top so they wouldn't tremble. That was how Flack found her.

"Linds, you doing okay?"

The shake of her head was so small he could barely see it. Then she raised her head and he saw the tears coursing down her cheeks. "No, I'm really not."

He quickly shut the door and found himself at her side in a second. Not sure if she would want to be touched, he sat down on the edge of the table. "What happened?" he asked gently.

Lindsay looked up into concerned blue eyes and the tears came faster as she thought about it. "He slept with another woman."

"Danny cheated on you? Linds are you sure?"

"He told me. He slept with Rikki."

Surprise didn't even cover what Flack was feeling. Shocked came closer, and barely controlled anger was just about there. In all reality he was edging towards rage. He couldn't believe that Danny would be stupid enough to screw things up and add more pain to the life of this woman who had already suffered so much. "I'm going to kill him."

A small flitted at her mouth for a moment. "Don't think I didn't consider it, but it wouldn't do any good." She rose to stand straight, running her hands through her hair. "I just…" she broke off as the tears came faster. She felt her heart clench painfully as it all washed over her again. "Oh God, I don't know what to do."

"Linds if I knew what to do…"

"There isn't anything that can be done. I can't undo what he did, and I'll never be able to forget it. How am I supposed to deal with this?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"I let myself fall in love with him Flack, and now I don't know that there's any way to fix this. He did what he did and I can only wonder if I ever mattered at all."

He shook his head. "You matter Linds, you always have."

"How can I believe that? After…" She couldn't bring herself to say it again.

"Linds." He stood from the table and pulled her hesitantly into his arms, not sure if it was the right thing to do. Then she grabbed hold of his lapels and leaned into him. He wrapped her tightly in his arms as she wept, wishing there was anything he could do for her.

"It hurts so much."

He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and his heart broke for her. Even though she thought that it wouldn't do any good to kill Danny, he was pretty sure that at least punching him would make him feel somewhat better. Lindsay didn't deserve this. "I know. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Note From The Author—So by popular demand and out of my sheer desire to have someone punch Danny square in the face, here we have a second chapter. This makes me feel so much better and I'm sure all of the frustration will melt away the moment that Danny gets knocked on his ass. Thanks and enjoy

Disclaimer—I don't own the CSI: NY characters

Unbeknownst to Lindsay and Flack, Stella was standing outside the interrogation room. She had walked up just as Lindsay had let him hold her and though she didn't know exactly what was going on, she could see that Lindsay was grieving. She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she watched them; clearly there was something really wrong. Though she hated to interrupt them there were three cops on their way towards the room, and she knew that Lindsay wouldn't want them to walk in when she was in such a vulnerable state.

Reluctantly and quietly Stella slipped the door open. Flack saw her come in and their eyes met. She saw anger and sadness battling for dominance in the bright blue and knew that something big was going down. "I'm so sorry guys; there are three uniforms on their way in here. I didn't think…" She let the rest go unsaid.

Lindsay pulled away from Don and shook her head. "No, it's okay. Thanks Stella." She turned back to Flack. "Thank you Flack, for being here."

He shook his head. "Not any kind of problem. If you need anything Linds you know where to find me."

She nodded and they embraced quickly before she headed out of the room. She stopped briefly and Stella reached out to squeeze her hand before she continued on her way. "We'll talk," she told the older woman before she left.

When Lindsay had gone Stella turned to see Flack leaning heavily against the table. "Don what's going on?"

He shook his head. "She's hurting Stell. I'm guessing you'll be the next on her list to tell about it so for now I'll just say it's about Danny and it isn't good."

"I figured. I knew something was wrong, I just didn't think it was that bad."

"It is," he told her grimly. He straightened up to adjust his tie before he too went for the door. "At the moment I've got something to take care of."

She reached out to stop him with a hand on his arm before he could leave. "Don…"

Flack smiled half heartedly at her. "Don't worry Stell, I'm not going to do anything stupid like try and get away with murder. I know too well that I'd get caught." He laid his hand over hers for a moment. "I promise." She simply nodded and let him go.

Not even half an hour later Flack found himself outside of Danny's apartment. He was having a horrible time trying to corral his anger, but since he fully intended on unleashing it moments later he really didn't care any longer. He knocked and waited.

Danny opened the door moments later looking like hell. "What do you need Flack?"

Don found he couldn't even say a word. Figuring it was better that way he simply let loose and before either of them knew it his fist had connected hard with Danny's jaw and he was sprawling out on the floor of his apartment. "You son of a bitch," he finally forced out.

"What the hell is your problem?" Danny asked as he dragged himself to his feet.

"What the hell is my problem?" Flack asked, advancing into the apartment. "You ask me what the hell my problem is. Well let me educate you a little bit Messer. You see all of this wet that's barely drying on my shirt? That's from Lindsay's tears. You wanna ask me again why I've got a problem?"

For a moment Danny couldn't find any words. Then he hung his head and spoke again. "I screwed up man."

His eyes were flashing with anger. "You screwed up? You screwed up? That's all you're going to say to me? You slept with Rikki Danny, that's a whole lot more than screwing up!" he yelled. "If you have any possible explanation for throwing away the best thing that you've ever had without a thought then now would be a good time to tell me. If not I've got no problem laying you out flat all over again."

"I don't have an explanation Flack. We were both hurting and for a while we both felt better."

"That's not good enough reason. Actually that's not a reason at all. I can't believe you could be this stupid." He wanted nothing more than to pop him again but he knew that Danny's reflexes were excellent and it wasn't likely that he'd get another shot off. "You've been telling her all this time that you just needed to work things out on your own and then you go and pull something like this."

"Flack…"

Flack shook his head. "I don't want to hear it Danny. You have no idea how completely you broke her heart. She's in love with you and now she's questioning everything you ever had together. After everything she's been through I can't believe you would ever be such a bastard. I spent twenty minutes today holding on to her while she literally wept over you."

Danny shook his head. "I don't know what to do man."

"I'm not sure there's anything you can do. After what you pulled she feels like just another woman in the string of Messer conquests." Disgusted and shaking his head he turned to leave. Just before he shut the door behind him he turned back. "You screwed up something amazing Danny; and to be perfectly honest with you, it'll be a miracle if you ever get her back. You ask me, you don't deserve her. Maybe you never did."


End file.
